


See Me After Class

by actual_musical_trash



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Ted is a distraction, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_musical_trash/pseuds/actual_musical_trash
Summary: Ted visits Henry's classroom, wink wonk ensues





	See Me After Class

I sat at my desk at the end of another long school day. I sighed in the direction of the large stack of papers that sat on my desk waiting to be graded. I pulled my favorite red pen out of my desk drawer and grabbed the top paper.

"Good God, these kids don't pay attention in class at all."

I thought out loud to myself.

As tedious as grading was, I did enjoy the alone time, the quietness of the empty school. And reading some of the dumb answers kids put down. Suddenly I heard a gentle knocking.

I looked up to see my boyfriend leaning against the doorframe.

"I told you I had to stay late today Ted..."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought I'd give you some company."

I smiled at him as he pulled up a desk next to me.

"So, Teach, what's today's lesson?"

I simply chuckled and continued to read through my seemingly endless pile of assignments. So he settled for leaning his head on my shoulder and resting his hand on my thigh. I pressed a quick kiss into his hair. His really soft hair.

"New shampoo?"

"Yup"

I attempted to make a dent in my workload, but it became increasingly harder, what with Ted pulling at the collar of my sweater and kissing my neck, maybe trying to distract me from his hand slowly inching up my thigh. He was so good at this.

"Ted, I love you but in case you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of work that needs to be done."

He opened his eyes wide, attempting to recreate the innocence of a child.

"I don't know what you mean."

I sat down my pen and spun my chair towards him, grabbing his tie to bring him closer, kissing him firmly.

"You are the horniest man I know, playing innocent doesn't work with me Theodore. Now, I've got a very large stack of papers that need to be graded before next Monday, but if you're going to continue to distract me I guess I'm going to have to deal with you first, aren't I?"

Without letting him respond, I slipped one hand under his thigh, squeezing, pulling him closer and kissed him forcefully. I let my other hand work its way up his chest, over his shoulder to the back of his neck and up into his hair. Tangling my fingers in his dark brown locks, I tugged softly, not enough to hurt, but enough that he could feel it. His breath caught in his throat for a second, but soon I felt it resume, heavier than before. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't ready to let him have it.

"You know, Ted, your behavior in class has become very disruptive."

"Oh,I would never want to take you away from your work, Professor."

He responded breathily, lips still parted, eyes almost glazed over. I thought for a second.

"Fine."

I turned back to my stack of papers, holding back my laughter as I saw his jaw drop out of the corner of my eye.

"I-wait, you-thats not-I was....Henry don't -please, I...?"

"I'm a busy man Ted."

I was enjoying this too much.

"But we- I...its..hmph."

He gave up and crossed his arms, turning his back to me. I picked up my pen and resumed grading. He leaned his head against my shoulder and I made the mistake of looking at him. If his big puppy-dog eyes hadn't made me take pity on him, his big... heart would have. If his heart were straining against his pants. I snaked my hand around to his front. I could hear him whining, whimpering as I ghosted my fingers over his bulge. I swear this man would be the death of me.

I skillfully undid his belt buckle with one hand and slid it down his pants. His head rolled back as our skin made contact. I felt sort of bad about being so distracted while grading, though it's not like these kids paid very much attention in class. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't multitask as well as I had thought I could. I needed to focus. So I removed my hand and stood up.

Ted started to object to me leaving him alone until he realized what was happening. I moved the piles of papers to the floor and sat on top of my desk. Ted joined me, and I pulled him onto my lap. As I wrapped my hand around his erection he let out an unnecessarily loud exhale. I put my mouth on his, hoping to muffle any future noises, just in case the school wasn't as empty as I thought it was. As I started pumping his shaft, his body twitched, and his face fell from mine to my shoulder. I could still hear him moaning from deep within his throat as he got closer and closer.

When he finally came, he dug his teeth into my shoulder and I could tell he was trying to be as quiet as possible. When he finally started to relax, I eased him into his own chair and walked over to one of the classroom sinks to clean myself up. When I got back to my desk, Ted tried to smile at me like nothing had happened, but his hair was a mess, his face was flushed and sweaty, his chest still rising and falling rapidly, and his pants were still unzipped.

"I hope you learned something from today's lesson Ted."

"I learned that if you're persistent, a very cute professor will jerk you off after class."

I laughed.

"Only you, Ted."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated  
>  :)


End file.
